Spicey
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce is very successful in most things, but unlucky in love. Can a call girl named Spicey change all of that? Or will he always be alone.


**Thanks to Brittanaisgoals for the idea of this story.**

 **Spicey**

When Brett Pierce walked into his LA apartment after a long day of dancing his plan was to change and snuggle with his long term girlfriend while watching a movie. But plans never quiet workout how you expect them to.

"Jen I'm home!" Brett shouts throwing his bag in the chair next to the door.

He frowns when he doesn't hear a reply. Normally she always meets him at the door wanting to know what celebrity he's choreographing for that day. You see Brett is one of the hottest choreographers/dancers in LA. He's been on tour with Miley Cyrus, Beyoncé, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga and Maroon 5 just to name a few and has also choreographed for them as well. He loves what he does.

"Jen are you here!" Brett shouts walking farther into the apartment.

He notices that her purse is still here so she must be home. About five feet from his bedroom door he hears a moan.

"Have you started-"

Brett opens the door and stops mid-sentence and in his tracks when he sees someone fucking his girlfriend on their bed. For several long seconds he just stands there staring before the guy turns noticing him finally.

"Fuck," Sam Evans, Brett's best friend shouts leaping up.

"Sam-fuck." Jennifer says noticing her boyfriend standing in the door staring at them.

Brett is just standing there in the doorway in complete and utter shock. Unable to do anything but stare at them. Thankfully Jennifer has enough sense to pull the sheet up to cover their naked bodies.

"Now listen B this isn't-"

"Fucking asshole!" Brett shouts his body finally becoming unfrozen.

He leaps at Sam who jumps off the bed and runs for the hallway.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Brett shouts.

"Brett," Jennifer shouts.

"Piece of shit trying to fuck my girlfriend!" Brett shouts chasing him down the hallway.

"I'm sorry man!" Sam shouts running out of the apartment and to the stairs still butt naked.

"And stay the fuck out!" Brett shouts slamming the front door shut.

He's breathing hard as he turns around to see his girlfriend standing in the hallway with only a robe on. Up until now he had only really been mad at Sam, but now his anger is also channeled towards her.

"Brett," Jennifer starts to say.

"I don't want to hear a damn thing from you." Brett growls literally shaking. "How long has this been going on?"

"It doesn't matter, it's over now baby. All I want is you." Jennifer says trying to cup his face.

"Fucking hell it is." Brett says slapping her hands away.

"Come on B, it wasn't that long." Jennifer tries to say.

"My best friend!" Brett shouts. "I'm fucking leaving." he says grabbing his jacket.

"No Brett don't go." Jennifer says grabbing his arm.

"We are through!" Brett shouts.

With that he storms out unsure of where the hell he's going to go. All he knows is that he needs to get the fuck away from his now ex-girlfriend. Hoping into his car he ends up forty minutes later at his best friend Quinn's apartment. Knocking on the door he waits for her answer.

"Who the fuck-Brett?" Quinn says rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Quinn for waking you up." Brett says starting to get really emotional. "I need a place to stay for the night."

"What happened?" Quinn says waking up and ushering him in.

"I don't want to keep you up." Brett says.

"I'm up now don't worry about it." Quinn says sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

"It's nothing," Brett says not wanting to burden her.

"Brett just tell me what happened." Quinn says.

"Fine," Brett says giving in since she always has helped him with his women problems. "I just broke up with Jennifer."

"What happened? Normally she's the one who's getting upset at you." Quinn says figuring that he's just upset and didn't actually break up with her.

"I caught her and Sam in bed together." Brett coldly says.

"Wait what?" Quinn gasps.

"Yeah they were fucking in our bed. I couldn't stay there knowing what they did so I came here." Brett says tears starting to form.

He wipes his eyes not wanting to cry since he is a man and crying is not manly.

"Oh B," Quinn says patting his thigh. "You can stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks Q," Brett says giving her a hug.

"Anything you need I'm here." Quinn says.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." Brett softly says.

"Okay, but if you need me for anything come wake me up." Quinn says getting up.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Brett says smiling when she gives him a pillow and blanket.

"It's easy when you're so amazing yourself." Quinn says blushing.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks for coming with me Q." Brett says when he pulls into his apartment parking lot.

"It's not like I was going to let you come here alone." Quinn says getting out of his truck. "You never know what that woman will try."

Brett just smiles so glad he has such a good friend who's willing to help him out. The thought of facing her alone scares him, but now Quinn can tell her off for him. Walking up to the door of his apartment, he freezes. Everything in him is telling him to run away as fast as he can so he doesn't have to relive what happened last night.

"Here I'll go in first." Quinn says taking the keys from him.

"Thanks," Brett says.

Quinn goes in and looks around, not seeing anyone she heads farther into the apartment. Finding absolutely no one here she heads back to the door.

"There's no one here." Quinn says.

"Good, we can get my stuff without having to see her." Brett sighs really glad that his ex isn't here.

"Don't you think you should at least tell her that you're moving out?" Quinn asks.

"Hell no, the moment she started sleeping with Sam our relationship was over." Brett growls.

"Okay what do you want me to pack?" Quinn asks.

She can tell that if she pushes anymore he'll get really upset which she doesn't want.

"Can you pack up my clothes?" Brett asks.

"Sure," Quinn says.

Halfway through packing up all his things including putting the couch in the back of his truck Jennifer comes in with Sam.

"I'd get the fuck out if I were you." Quinn warns Sam having seen the couple first.

"Wait he's here." Sam nervously says.

"Yes and if he sees you he'll beat you the fuck up." Quinn says personally hoping that that happens.

"Later," Sam says running as fast as he can away.

Jennifer rolls her eyes at how scared her fuck buddy is of her well she's not sure what he is anymore.

"So I see he went running to you again." Jennifer spits.

"Well if you didn't cheat on him we wouldn't be in this position." Quinn says leveling her with a bitch glare.

"Oh shut up." Jennifer says.

"What's going on?" Brett asks.

"Absolutely nothing," Quinn says going back to packing.

"I want this bitch out of my apartment." Jennifer growls.

"She's helping me pack so she's staying." Brett growls.

"So we really are through." Jennifer says.

"Yes," Brett says going back to packing.

Jennifer can do nothing else but stare at the two of them as they finish packing.

"Here are the keys and I've already called the landlord to take my name off of the lease." Brett says giving her the keys and carrying the last three boxes out.

"And now we will leave." Quinn says walking out.

"Thanks again for this Quinn." Brett says.

Quinn just smiles not wanting to upset him by saying that she loved seeing the look on Jennifer's face.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett's laying on the couch staring at the TV for the third week in a row. All he's done is laid on the couch. He has even called in sick to work which he hadn't done in seven years.

"She doesn't love you, you fucking idiot!" Brett shouts at the TV.

Quinn watches him from the kitchen very worried for her best friend's sanity. She hadn't expected him to stay for three weeks without even looking for a new apartment. It's just so depressing to see him on the couch not moving.

"It's sad to see him like that." Rachel, Quinn's girlfriend says.

"Yeah, I've never seen him like this." Quinn says.

"But we need to get him out of your apartment. We haven't had any alone time since he moved in." Rachel says.

"I can't kick him out Rach." Quinn says.

"I'm not saying kick him out, but he needs to start moving on." Rachel says trying not to roll her eyes at her girlfriend.

"He's not ready and I don't want to push him." Quinn softly says.

"Don't you have a friend that can help him." Rachel suggests.

"No…..oh maybe." Quinn says realizing what she's talking about. "Do you really thing that would help?" she asks.

"At this point it wouldn't hurt maybe you should give him her number so he can choose wither to call her or not." Rachel says.

"Babe this is a brilliant idea." Quinn says kissing her.

"Thanks?" Rachel questioningly says.

Quinn doesn't respond but runs into the living room stopping right in front of the TV.

"Quinn you're blocking my view." Brett says speaking for the first time to anyone in four days.

"He speaks," Quinn says shocked he said anything as she had thought he was asleep.

"Yes and you're still blocking my view of the show." Brett says motioning to TV behind her.

"Turn that bloody thing off." Quinn harshly says.

"What crawled up your butt?" Brett grumbles turning off the TV.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you." Quinn says.

She taps his legs waiting for him to make room for her before sitting down. His appearance is one of a disheveled, hungover man who's seen too much of the world. She feels bad for him and hopes that he'll take her advice.

"Rachel wants me out doesn't she." Brett says.

He's been getting weird vibes from Rachel this last week that makes him think she wants him gone.

"No B," Quinn says putting her hand on his thigh. "We're both very worried about you. You've lived on this couch since we got back from your old apartment. You've even missed work."

"I'm okay," Brett tries to convince her.

"B this is me." Quinn says. "I can tell that something is wrong."

"I just miss her so much. I feel like a loser that she cheated on me with my former best friend." Brett confesses.

"You need to get over her and just have sex with someone. I have the perfect person too." Quinn says giving him a card that says Spicey and a phone number.

"What is this?" Brett asks.

"Just someone that I think could help you." Quinn says.

"Is she a prostitute?" Brett asks.

"She's a call girl." Quinn says. "And I think you should give her a call, she's exactly what you need."

"I'll think about it." Brett says.

"Good, now go into work for at least a few hours." Quinn says nodding towards the kitchen and Rachel.

"Fine," Brett says throwing the blanket off of him.

"Thank you," Quinn says.

Brett heads to the door grabbing his keys. He doesn't even bother changing his clothes even though he looks homeless. Looking at the card Quinn gave him, he decides that if she can help him then maybe he should try. The first thing he needs to do though is grab some cash then get a hotel room to freshen up. Plus it's not like he can bring her back to Quinn's. Damn he thinks, he really needs his own place. This is the first time in three weeks that he's had any motivation.

He stares at his cell trying to decide wither or not to call this Spicey girl. He's just got a hotel room at the Hilton for the night and still isn't sure what he's going to do.

"Why is this so hard? I could use a night of nothing, but meaningless sex." Brett says aloud.

That's when he gains the courage to dial her number.

'Hello this is Spicey how may I service you.'

'Hi, I was hoping you could come to my hotel room tonight around seven?'

'I'm free, what's your name? And which hotel?'

'Brett Pierce and the Hilton on 5th, room number 351.'

'I'll be there at seven.'

Brett hangs up and stares at his phone. This is actually going to happen, he's going to have sex with a stranger and pay for it.

Meanwhile across town Spicey puts her phone down and lays back on her bed. Her real name is Santana Lopez and she actually likes her job as a call girl, surprisingly. Having no one in her life makes it easier.

"Well Webs I have a new client tonight." Santana says to her cat. "I should get ready for my 3:30 appointment."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hi," Brett nervously says opening the door.

"Hello," Santana seductively says walking in.

"Um….take a seat." Brett says motioning to the couch.

"Are you nervous?" Santana says used to first timers being extra nervous.

"A little, I've never done this before." Brett says ringing his hands together.

"It's okay, just relax and let me take care of you." Santana says climbing into his lap and kissing him.

"Do I-"

"Listen I don't do small talk so why don't we go back in bedroom and do this." Santana says standing up.

"Okay," Brett says following her out.

He's really confused on what exactly is happening, but she seems like she does so he just follows her lead.

"Can I call you something other than Spicey?" Brett asks staring at her as she starts to get undressed.

"Not until I'm sure you're not some serial killer." Santana says eyeing him really for the first time.

She has to admit that he is one of the hottest men she's ever seen. He's tall around six foot one, which isn't too tall or short, has nice arm muscles that leaves her wondering how hot she is under those clothes. The mop of blonde hair on his head fits with his personality thus far of being nice. But the thing that stands out most to her is his striking blue eyes.

"I promise that I'm not." Brett says pulling off his shirt. "You can look me up on Wikipedia and it will tell you how nice I am."

"You're on Wikipedia?" Santana asks impressed.

"Yeah, I'm a huge deal in the dance world. I'm also one of the most sought after choreographers in the world." Brett says trying not to sound like he's bragging.

"That's impressive." Santana says actually impressed by this man.

Most of her clients are married middle class men who like to grope her boobs. It's nice to have a man around her eyes, handsome and by all indication single.

"Thanks," Brett says. "So shall we?" he asks.

"Blunt and to the point, I like it." Santana says removing the rest of her clothes leaving her in black lace lingerie.

"Wow," Brett says staring at her practically drooling.

"Come on big boy." Santana says getting in the bed.

Brett strips to his boxer briefs and climbs in bed after her.

"You're not into any kinky things are you cause that's going to cost you." Santana says looping her arms around his neck.

"I just want sex." Brett softly says. "It's been a while."

"Not too long I hope." Santana whispers kissing his neck.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Brett says running his hands down her torso.

"Oh I have no doubt." Santana says shoving his briefs down.

She runs her hands all over his muscular body, loving the way his strong body feels against her. She's soaking wet already and they've barely even started.

"Inside now," she orders.

"Damn," he moans feeling how wet she is through her underwear. "You're soaking for me." he whispers grabbing himself.

He's already rock hard and she grabs him pushing his hands aside, pumping up and down.

"God you are big." she moans.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Now," she groans grinding on his dick.

He pushes into her causing them both to moan. The first round is fast with him coming in under five minutes. He then finishes her off going down on her.

"Oh god don't stop." she says pushing his head down.

It doesn't take long for her to come. Pulling him up, she kisses him hard.

"Fuck, you're hard again." she moans.

"Just for you baby." he whispers.

Five rounds later they're both laying exhausted on the bed.

"Wow," is all Brett can say.

"I have to get going." Santana says turning and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Thanks for this." Brett says leaning on his elbow staring at her as she gets dressed.

"Well if you need me again you have my number." Santana says leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Wait Spicey," Brett says grabbing her hand. "Here," he hands her a wad of cash. "I hope three thousand is enough."

"Thanks Brett," Santana says smirking at herself at the fact that she almost left without getting paid.

The walk out to her car, she can't help but smile she's never made this much at once without getting slapped or something. Three grand is a lot for only an hour and a half of work, but you won't find her complaining. She hopes that he calls again. He's by far been the best lay she's had in years maybe ever.

Brett falls back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He can't get the image of her coming out of his head. Not that he wants to. She looked so beautiful with her head thrown back, back arched as she screamed his name. It was everything that he needed and more. He would defiantly have to call her again.

"So how did it go?" Quinn asks the following day when he finally reappears at her apartment.

"It was what I needed, thanks for her number." Brett says smiling coyly.

"Oh my god, you're going to see her again aren't you." Quinn says trying to hold back a smile.

"I wasn't planning on it." Brett lies.

To be honest he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. All he can think about is her banging body and the hot, amazing sex they had.

"You are fucking lying." Quinn says shoving him.

"No….fine I haven't been able to get her out of my mind." Brett admits.

"Good, I'm glad to see you back to yourself." Quinn says hoping her idea works out. "Are you going back to work?" she asks.

"I actually went to work a bit yesterday and I'm going back fully tomorrow." Brett tells her. "I'm also looking for an apartment."

"This is amazing." Quinn says as Rachel comes in.

"I take it everything went well." Rachel says sitting on Quinn's lap and kissing her.

"It worked; it got me out of my funk." Brett tells her.

"Great, you know I've missed talking dance with you." Rachel says giving him a hug.

"I've missed it too." Quinn says wincing as Rachel smacks her arm.

"Well ladies I'm going to go start my apartment search." Brett says walking away.

"I think it's going to end well, they're totally going to get together." Quinn happily says.

"How do you know?" Rachel asks.

"I talked to Santana earlier and she was raving about an amazing client who I know has to be Brett." Quinn happily says.

"I hope you're right." Rachel says.

Two days later Brett still can't get Spicey out of his mind. Every time he closes his eyes he sees her smoldering mocha eyes that held some deep seeded pain. He can imagine those full lips brushing against his and her long black hair tickling his face. And don't even get him started on those amazing boobs. It's gotten so bad that while he's sitting in his face, he's rock hard and has to jack himself off.

"Damn," Brett moans finally coming all over his hand and desk. "Shit," he says when someone knocks on the door.

"Mr. Pierce," Connie the desk manager says peeking in.

"Connie, you know to call me Brett." Brett says discreetly tucking himself back in his pants and zipping them up.

"Yes Brett, you have a call from Rachel Patten." Connie says.

"Thanks Connie," Brett says picking up the phone and hitting the hold button.

They end up working out a schedule for him to choreograph her next tour. Biting his llip after he hands up he pulls out his cell and clicks on Spicey's name.

'Hello this is Spicey how may I service you?'

'Hi Spicey this is Brett from a few days ago.'

'I was wondering when I'd hear from you again.'

'I'm hoping that you'll be free tonight.'

'I can be after eight.'

'Would you like to meet me a nine same hotel?'

'Okay,'

'Cool, I'll see you then and I'll text you the room number when I get there.'

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You managed to get the same room." Santana says when Brett opens the door for her.

"The girl at the front desk was nice enough to let me." Brett says handing her the envelope of money.

"Brett you don't have to-"

"I want to Spicey." Brett says.

"What if I were just to leave?" Santana asks hoping he's not this native with any other call girls he's dealing with.

"Just seeing you again is worth it." Brett says sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to him.

"Listen I don't do small talk." Santana warns him.

"Please I just want to get to know you better." Brett pouts.

Santana has to look away as he's just too cute and there's no way in hell she can say no to him.

"Fine," Santana sighs. "But I get to ask questions first."

"Deal," Brett happily says.

"Why do you keep renting a hotel room? Do you have a woman at your place or something?" Santana asks.

"My girlfriend cheated on me about a month ago with my best friend. Since it was in our bed I packed up and left. Right now I'm staying with a friend so hence why we're here." Brett tells her.

"That sucks, what woman would cheat on you." Santana says shaking her head.

"Will you please tell me your name?" Brett softly asks.

Santana stares at him for a couple second before deciding to just tell him.

"Santana," she says.

For the next hour they talk about their lives, keeping things slightly vague as they don't completely trust each other yet. But with each passing minute their trust grows.

"I can't believe you're that famous." Santana says after Brett tells her about being mobbed in London.

"Only in certain circles which is nice as the paparazzi leaves me alone for the most part and I don't get recognized when I'm out shopping." Brett says.

"Still that's cool." Santana says.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Brett finally asks.

He's been avoiding talking about her job not wanting to offend her in case she doesn't like talking about having sex for money.

"No, if I ever did I would quit doing this." Santana honestly tell him.

"On that note," Brett says standing up. "Should we head to bed? Unless you want to talk some more."

"No I think bed is where we belong." Santana says stripping completely as she heads back to the bed.

His eyes bug out of his head before he hurries after her, stripping also as quickly he can.

"Hurry up I'm soaking." Santana says grabbing his hand and trying to pull him into bed.

"Someone's eager to start fucking." Brett says jumping on the bed.

"You have been my best fuck thus far." Santana admits.

"Really," Brett says puffing his chest out.

"Yes you big o' goof." Santana says pushing him down and climbing on top of him, grinding down on his hard on.

"Fuck," Brett groans.

He lifts her up and lines himself up. Pushing in they both moan.

"Right there." she moans gripping his back tightly.

He quickens his pace, slamming hard up into her.

"Oh fuck," she moans biting his neck to stop from screaming.

"I'm going to come." he groans in her ear.

"Clit, close." she moans.

He reaches down and rubs her clit trying hard to make her come before he does.

"I'm coming," she says digging her nails into his back.

"Shit," he says shooting his load into her.

Coming down from their highs, Santana for the first time ever with a client snuggles into him. He has both of his arms wrapped around her and she lays her head on his chest.

"When can I see you again?" Brett softly asks.

"Would you like to set up a regular session?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you at least once a week." Brett says.

"How about we set up a weekly meeting and you can call me for any extra meetings you want." Santana suggests.

"That sounds good; we can work it all out in the morning." Brett says yawning.

"You want me to stay the night?" Santana asks.

"I'm comfortable are you?" Brett asks.

"Yes," Santana softly says.

"Then it's settled you'll stay." Brett says wrapping his arms around her tighter.

Santana wiggles more into him getting comfortable. Never has she felt this way about anyone. She's caught the one thing she swore when she started this that she never would and that's feelings. She cares deeply for this man even though she's only met him twice now. Laying in his arms makes her wish this could happen all the time. Everything in her screams that she should not see him as a client, but she knows that she will.

The next morning she wakes up first and just stares at his perfect face until he too wakes up.

"Good morning," Brett croaks. "Have you been up long?"

"No," Santana softly says. "Though I do need to leave soon."

"What day works best with you for our weekly sessions?" Brett asks.

"How about Thursday at seven?" Santana says looking through her calendar.

"Only if you stay the night with me." Brett says. "I'll pay you extra."

"Okay," Santana says wanting to say he doesn't have to, but he is her client and can't be anything more.

"Great and soon I'll have my own apartment we can meet at." Brett happily says.

"I look forward to it." Santana sweetly says kissing him before getting up and pulling her clothes back on. "I'll see you on Thursday."

"See you." Brett says watching her leave.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few months into their arrangement they've learned a lot about each other including her telling him how she became a call girl. Which happened when her parents kicked her out at the age of eighteen. He tells her about his family and how he used to be close to his brother before he went to college.

"This is all your fault." Brett says flopping on Quinn's couch.

"Yes come in." Quinn says still standing at the door.

Brett moved into his new apartment last week much to everyone's delight.

"Oh shut up." Brett says. "You're the reason I can't get her out of my mind."

"Who are you talking about?" Quinn says smirking.

"You know damn well." Brett groans putting his face in his hands.

"You have feelings for Santana don't you." Quinn says.

"Yes and I don't know what to do." Brett says.

"Tell her you moron." Quinn says.

"I can't," Brett says rolling his eyes.

"Yes you can and you will." Quinn sternly says.

"And if I don't." Brett says.

"You'll regret it." Quinn says shaking her head.

An hour later Brett has to go back to work luckily since not ten minutes later Santana's knocking at her door.

"Santana?" Quinn questions surprised that she's here in the afternoon when she's normally working.

"I have a huge problem Quinn." Santana says walking in.

"And what might that be." Quinn asks.

"I have feelings for one of my clients." Santana worriedly says.

"Why is this bad? Maybe you'll meet the person you marry if you give this a chance." Quinn says knowing that she's talking about Brett.

"Because he's my client and doesn't feel that way about me." Santana tells her.

"Maybe he does." Quinn tries.

"He doesn't," Santana firmly says.

Quinn drops it after that start talking about having a dinner with Rachel later in the week.

"San," Brett says later when she arrives at his place handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Oh B," Santana says taking the flowers.

"A pretty lady deserves pretty flowers." Brett says smiling.

"You didn't have to." Santana says putting her bag down and putting the flowers in a vase.

"Yes I did and stop complaining." Brett says.

They end up on the couch snuggled together watching a movie.

"B," Santana softly says.

"Yeah San," Brett says looking down at her.

"I really like this, but can we you know." Santana says cupping his junk.

"Let's get down to it." Brett says flipping them over and starts kissing her neck.

She moans wrapping her arms around his back. While she loves doing domestic things with him, but damn she loves the sex that they have. A few rounds later he lays back exhausted with her on top of him.

"I could sleep like this." Santana says burying her head into his chest.

"Then stay here with me." Brett says brushing some hair out of her face.

"Of course I am." Santana says. "But I want to sleep right here like this."

"No I want you to stay with me longer than just tonight." Brett says causing her to sit up and stare at him.

"Are you insane? What are you talking about?" Santana says very confused on what he's talking about.

Brett sits up and grabs her hands staring into her eyes so she can see how serious he is.

"I care deeply for you even love you. I want to take you out on a date, come back and have sex just to do it. No money, no one else you have to go see. I want to date you and be your boyfriend." he tells her.

"Are you serious?" Santana says in disbelief.

"Of course I am." Brett says. "I'm in love with you."

"Okay, this is not what I expected." Santana says standing up.

"Please tell me that you have feelings for me too." Brett begs.

"B," Santana sighs. "I care deeply for you, but I'm not sure if this will work."

"Why not if we care deeply for each other-"

"Because you pay me for sex and to spend time with you. I couldn't stand it if you found someone you liked more than me. It's better if we remain professional about this." Santana says starting to head for the door.

"San," Brett begs staring into her eyes.

She gulps, the hope in his eyes is something she hadn't seen in years. It's obvious that he loves her and she does care for him, but she's still not sure if she can risk it. She loves him even though it's scary to think about.

"I just need time to process this." Santana begs. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can talk."

"Okay," Brett deflated says.

She feels awful that she's leaving him, but she needs some time to think about what to do. So she does the only logical thing.

'What is it Santana? I'm sleeping.'

'Really isn't it only eight?'

She looks down at her wrist as if a watch will magically appear.

'It's midnight, so if you have nothing to say I'm going back to bed.'

'Wait my client who I like just confused his feelings for me.'

'Seriously, that's great.'

Quinn sits up and turns on a light waking up Rachel.

'Now you can start dating him and quit. I know it will make Rachel and myself not worry about you so much.'

'But what if he decides in a few weeks or months that he no longer loves me. I don't know what to do about this.'

'Take a chance.'

'I don't think I can take the chance.'

'Yes you can please San.'

Rachel who has been listening the whole time grabs the phone from her girlfriend.

'Brett Pierce is the most sincere, kindest, most genuine man I've ever met. Just date him.'

With that she hands the phone back to Quinn and tries to go back to sleep.

'How does she know my client is Brett Pierce and that's who I'm talking about?'

Santana's shocked that they know his name and wonders how they found out.

'He's a very good friend and we may have given him your number.'

'You set this up.' Santana shouts.

'He doesn't know that we're friends, all he knew was that you are a call girl who I happen to have a card for. But if he tells you that he loves you he's serious about it. Just give him a chance.'

'But you hoped this would happen.'

'Don't worry about that and just go give him a chance. Now I'm going to bed.'

Santana huffs when Quinn hangs up. She hates when people try to set her up, but damn Brett is perfect. He has been a perfect gentleman to her even though she's a call girl he's been paying. It takes her two seconds of thinking to turn around and head back in.

"Brett!" Santana shouts opening the door and heading in.

"San?" Brett says jumping up and looking over at the door. "I thought you left."

"I love you too and I'd love to go out on a date with you." Santana says.

"Really?" Brett says closing the distance between them.

"Yes," Santana says wrapping her arms around his waist, getting up on her tippy toes and kissing him.

"Cool," is all Brett can say, smiling like a mad man.

Santana just chuckles, shaking her head. The look of love and devotion on his face makes her believe that she made the right choice. They head back into his room and much to her surprise they end up fully clothed snuggled together with the TV on low. She half expected him to want sex, but is more than happy to just be held by him.

"You have no idea how happy I am." Brett whispers watching her more than the TV.

"I think I do." Santana says burying her head more into his chest.

"I want you to know that this is more than sex and if you don't want to then I'm cool with that." Brett says.

"Good to know, but right now I'd really like to celebrate." Santana says raising her eyebrows.

"Fuck," Brett says feeling himself starting to get hard.

"I want you to show me whose boss." Santana whispers in his ear cupping his junk.

"You're going to kill me woman." Brett moans as she removes her shirt.

"Take you shirt off." Santana orders. "I want to feel your amazing muscles.

"Anything for you babe." Brett says.

Some hours later and several rounds later Brett's laying there wide awake with Santana sound asleep snuggled into him. He can't believe that she likes him back and wants to be with him. The only problem he can see is her job, he doesn't want her to continue to be a call girl, but isn't sure if he can ask that of her. Really it's her decision and he doesn't want her to feel like he's trying to tell her what to do. This is something that's going to keep him up at night.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Babe!" Santana shouts using her key to get into her boyfriend's apartment.

Yes, two days after a week of dating he asked her to be his girlfriend to which she said yes.

"In the kitchen!" Brett shouts cooking dinner for them and Quinn and Rachel who are coming over for the first time.

"Woah you can cook?" Santana says shocked as she drops her purse off on the couch.

"My best friend Quinn and her girlfriend Rachel are coming over for dinner. Sorry for the short notice, but they just told me an hour ago they were coming over. I think they want to met you." Brett rambles.

"Actually, I think they want to see us together." Santana says hoping he won't be mad. "But I actually know Quinn from college. We hangout occasionally."

"Wow," is all Brett can say.

"I didn't know until last week that they knew you too. They actually told me I should give you a chance." Santana rambles blushing.

"They set us up." Brett says still in shock.

"Yeah," Santana says hoping he won't be upset at her.

He stops cooking and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's probably the best idea Quinn has ever had." he says.

Santana let's out a huge sigh of relief that he's not upset and actually seems happy.

"Though I say we mess with them." he adds.

"This is why I love you." Santana says kissing his cheek.

"I can't believe that we both know Quinn and never realized." Brett says.

"I know right." Santana says starting to help him cook.

The work quietly for several minutes before Brett decides to kick the useless Santana out of the kitchen.

"Hey I can cook." Santana says crossing her arms.

"Babe you are very talented in many ways, but cooking is not one of them." Brett says.

"Then I'll leave you, I'm going to go shower and change." Santana says kissing his cheek.

It's in these moments that he remembers what his girlfriend does for a living. Whenever she has to be out late he worries. He just worries so much all the time about her.

Santana heads upstairs groaning when her phone rings and she sees that it's one of her regular clients.

'Hey Ben,'

'Spicey you available tonight?'

'No and I won't be anymore, I'm retiring.'

She just decided that she needs to quit even if that means she has to live off of Brett for a little while. The look on his face when she said take a shower and change made up her mind. He looked so hurt and she never wants to be the cause of that again.

'You can't retire who will take care of my needs.'

'I'm sorry, but I've decided to retire.'

With that she hangs up and heads back downstairs wrapping her arms tightly around her boyfriend.

"I love you so much." Santana says burying her head into his back.

"What's up babe?" Brett asks turning around.

"I'm quitting." Santana says.

"You're what?" Brett asks still confused.

"I quit being a call girl. I'm going to call my clients tomorrow to tell them I'm retiring. I'll disconnect my phone and be completely done with that part of my life." Santana says.

"Oh honey," Brett says kissing her. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're retiring."

"I know baby." Santana says.

He hugs her tightly, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"I want to go back to school and get my degree." Santana says.

"Move in with me." Brett says.

"Brett, I can't." Santana softly says.

"Let me take care of you. You're quitting your job for me so I want you to save money by moving in." Brett reasons which causes Santana to get teary eye.

No one has ever wanted to take care of her like he's offering.

"Okay, but you have to let me help out money wise and other ways. I don't want to feel like I'm living off of you." Santana says.

"You can help money wise after you graduate and get a job. I have enough money to take care of the both of us." Brett says kissing her. "Now go get ready babe."

Santana kisses his cheek before heading back upstairs.

Brett is just finishing up dinner when there's a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Santana yells coming down the stairs.

She open the door smiling at her two friends who are standing there holding a bottle wine.

"Hey," Quinn cautiously says.

"Hey, come in." Santana says holding the door open for them.

"Hey B we brought wine!" Quinn shouts kicking her shoes off and heading into the kitchen.

"So how have you been?" Rachel asks Santana taking her own shoes off.

"Good, work has been busy." Santana says.

"So you're still working?" Rachel curiously asks.

"Yes I need the money you know." Santana says smirking a plan forming in her head.

She's going to get these two back for setting them up without telling them.

"But…." Rachel starts.

"Dinner's ready and Quinn's already drank two glasses of wine." Brett says. "We need to catch up."

Santana goes into the kitchen to help Brett and fill him in on her plan.

"We need to pretend that I'm going to continue working." Santana quietly says.

"Why?" Brett asks frowning.

"Because we're going to get Quinn and Rachel back for their deception." Santana says.

"Oh, okay." Brett says smirking even though he doesn't know the plan.

"This is going to be good." Santana says smirking.

"Stop having sex in there and bring the food out." Quinn shouts.

"We're coming!" Santana shouts.

"Very funny Santana!" Quinn shouts back.

"Here's the food." Brett says bringing out a plate of steaks, salad, mash potatoes and corn.

"Please tell me that you have-"

"Here Rachel," Santana says putting some vegetarian crap in front of her. "I don't know how you eat this stuff."

"Thanks," Rachel says smiling even at her comment.

The four of them eat in silence for the first five minute all of them starving. It's not until Rachel finishes that the silence disappears.

"So Santana says she's still working." Rachel says giving a pointed look to Brett who just shrugs.

Quinn spits out her food at hearing this and glares at Brett.

"Why? I thought you said you would quit if you started dating someone." Quinn quickly says.

"If she wants to continue working then who am I to stop her." Brett reasons.

"Because she's sleeping with other men!" Quinn shouts jumping up.

"Hey! I am right here!" Santana says.

"Well you do sleep with men for money." Rachel says. "I don't get why you don't quit."

"Because I don't want to." Santana says.

"She can do whatever she wants." Brett says trying not to laugh at how upset their friends look.

Quinn shouts and throws her arms up, getting up and leaving.

"You know we both worry about you." Rachel says.

"Quinn come back in!" Santana shouts now feeling a bit bad that she's pushed it this far. "I'm in the process of retiring."

"Really?" Quinn asks coming back in.

"Yes and I'm moving in with Brett while I go back to school." Santana says.

"That's amazing." Rachel says.

"I know right." Brett says wrapping his arm around Santana's waist.

"So you two are happy?" Quinn hopefully asks.

"Very," Santana says snuggling into Brett.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"B, that was amazing." Santana says staring at her boyfriend in awe.

"Thanks babe," Brett says blushing.

"I can't believe you get to spend the day with Lady Gaga." Santana says smiling as Brett helps her up. "I would kill to meet her." she adds.

"You could come with me and meet her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Brett says grabbing his dance bag ready to head home now.

"I wish I could, but I have class that I can't miss." Santana sadly says as she really wants to meet Lady freakin' Gaga.

"Another time then." Brett says making her smile.

Walking out hand in hand Brett couldn't be more happy with his life. He has an amazing job, amazing girlfriend who he loves dearly and most importantly they make each other happy. Santana is currently one year away from getting her degree in music. She wants to be a producer and with Brett's connections she'll have an easier time getting a job.

"Fuck," Brett whispers stopping dead in his tracks.

"What?" Santana asks frowning.

"That's my ex, the one that cheated on me." Brett says.

"Come on babe just ignore her." Santana says cupping his face and kissing him deeply.

"Brett is that you." Jennifer innocently asks.

"Hi Jen," Brett says very uncomfortable with the way she is looking at him.

"Babe aren't you going to introduce us." Santana says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah sorry," Brett says squeezing her even tighter to him. "San this is my ex Jennifer, Jennifer this is my girlfriend Santana." he says.

"So nice to meet you." Jennifer says a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You as well." Santana says knowing exactly who this woman is.

Jennifer's about to say something when Santana stops her not liking the way that this woman is eyeing her man.

"Listen up Jen, he's my boyfriend now and I don't want you hanging around. You fucking cheated on him now leave us alone." Santana snarls, dragging Brett behind her.

She doesn't want this woman hanging around trying to get Brett back.

"Babe," Brett says when Santana finally stops. "That was so hot."

"You love me right?" Santana softly asks nervous that he'll want to leave her.

"I love you and only you." Brett says kissing her.

With that they head home both looking forward to their future together and the night.


End file.
